Not Again: Die - Live - Repeat
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: Levi Movie Fest 2015/Semi-canon/Besok perang besar melawan Titan dan semua prajurit mati-matian berlatih. Namun keanehan dimulai ketika perempuan gila mendatangiku, mengatakan bahwa aku yang menyuruhnya menemuiku begitu ia bangun-besok di medan perang. Datang dari masa depan ataukah-/Live. Die. Repeat/prompt: Edge of Tomorrow


" _ **Change is painful,**_

 _But nothing is_ _ **as painful as staying stuck somewhere**_ _you don't belong_ _ **."**_

 _ **unknown**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN (SNK). All publicly recognizable Shingeki no Kyoujin characters, settings, etc. are the property of Isayama. Based on Edge of Tomorrow starred Tom Cruise and Emily Blunt. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Special for LEVI MOVIE FEST!

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning (s)**_ _: Fluff, semi-canon, sci-fi,_ _ **flashback in italics**_ _, and OOC_

 _ **Prompt**_ _:_ _Scifi – Edge of Tomorrow – Dec 24, 2015_

.

.

 **NOT AGAIN:**

 **Live. Die. Repeat.**

.

.

.

Titan.

Dari catatan sejarah, tak ada manusia sekarang yang tahu bagaimana makhluk raksasa itu tercipta. Pun bagaimana makhluk itu masih banyak jumlahnya padahal penelitian yang dilakukan tim Mike menyebutkan bahwa makhluk itu sama sekali tidak memiliki organ reproduksi. Tapi Titan, kami menyebutnya begitu, masih tetap ada hingga sekarang, meneror kelangsungan hidup umat manusia di dalam dinding, yang mereka anggap sebagai makanan. Kami, para manusia, telah hidup selama ratusan tahun dalam kungkungan ketakutan yang tak berujung. Dinding-dinding yang mengelilingi tinggi Negara tempat kami tinggal, tidak menjadi jaminan bahwa kami aman. Dinding-dinding batu itu hanya penunda masa kapan kami akan pindah ke perut para Titan.

Hingga akhirnya, sekitar empat atau lima tahunan lalu, dinding paling luar berhasil dijebol oleh Titan raksasa, yang dikenal dengan Titan _Colossal_ yang tingginya melampaui tinggi dinding yang mencapai lima puluh meter. Tidak pernah terlintas di pikiran kami akan ada Titan yang memiliki tinggi hingga enam puluh meter dan menghancurkan pertahanan Dinding Maria.

Terror dan mimpi buruk dalam hidup manusia dimulai sejak hari itu, karena kami mengira hidup kami akan tenang saja—menutup mata bahwa kami tetap saja makanan yang tersimpan rapi, dibiarkan beranak pinak, menunggu saatnya untuk dibinasakan.

Dulu, prajurit yang hanya dilatih untuk tujuan yang tak jelas, semacam kedok jaminan keamanan untuk masyarakat. Tapi sejak tembok itu dijebol, prajurt mulai dilatih dengan benar dengan tujuan merebut dinding paling luar, menutup lubang sial yang jadi pintu masuk para makhluk rakus tak berotak di sana. Bertahun-tahun, kami saling berlatih, menyusun strategi, memikirkan jalan agar tak terlalu banyak korban berjatuhan, juga memastikan semua peralatan telah memadai.

Aku pun tak lelah berlatih.

Besok, semua prajurit akan maju ke medan pertempuran.

"Hei, Prajurit, selalu periksa ketersediaan sisa gasmu!" Kudengar para prajurit berlatih, beterbangan dari area bangunan tua dan pepohonan di lapangan kecil tempat kami melakukan pelatihan.

"Eren!" Oh, itu suara Mikasa Ackerman, prajurit dengan peringkat kecerdasan dan kemampuan tertinggi yang juga menjadi satu-satunya ras Asia yang tersisa, "Awas!"

Pemuda berambut cokelat yang dipanggil buru-buru berbalik, melompat ke atas dan memukul tengkuk patung kayu yang disediakan sebagai pengganti Titan. Prajurit yang lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sasha!" Prajurit berambut botak bertubuh tidak tinggi—aku tidak mau memanggilnya pendek—bernama Connie Springer melenguh karena gadis _brunette_ baru saja terbang melangkahinya, mendahului Connie untuk menebas tengkuk patung Titan. "Curang!"

Yang dikatai justru menjulurkan lidahnya.

Aku menggeram. "Hei, Kalian! Seriuslah sedik—"

"Awas!" Armin Arlert berteriak ketika tali _gear_ Sasha bersinggungan dengan tali _gear_ Connie dan Jean Kirstein yang kebetulan beterbangan di sekitar sana.

 _Gawat_ , pikirku cepat.

Aku menekan panel gasku, bersiap memotong tali yang tersangkut—namun Sasha berteriak lega ketika ia mendadak mendarat sempurna di tanah lapangan dengan selamat. Sementara dua rekannya, juga sama leganya ketika tali yang hampir mengancam nyawa mereka sudah terpotong.

"Yeager, gasmu sudah habis, jangan asal melompat turun!"

Aku termenung. Seorang perempuan, dengan rambut yang lebih berantakan dari Sasha Brauss, dengan kacamata tebalnya, melambai-lambaikan tangan ke atap bangunan, lebih tepatnya pada Eren Yaeger yang barusan diperingatinya. Ia mendadak menjadi pusat perhatian. Dengan langkah-langkah panjangnya dan ekspresi yang tak acuh pada kami, ia menghampiriku, berdiri di depanku dan menghela napas panjang.

"Akhirnya."

Aku mengerutkan alis lebih dalam.

"Hai, Rivaille."

Mataku menyipit. "Siapa kau?"

Ia membuka mulutnya namun sedetik setelahnya bibirnya mengeucut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kemari? Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa memotong tali milik Sasha?"

" _Ash_ , tidak lagi. Aku lelah menjelaskannya." Perempuan itu merunduk memegang kedua bahuku. "Kita persingkat saja. Kita ke Erwin sekarang."

Aku menepis kedua tangannya.

"Keras kepala seperti biasa." Ia memutar bola matanya dan nada suaranya berubah menjadi bisikan yang setipis alunan angin. "Kau yang menyuruhku ke sini, besok lebih tepatnya, di tengah pertempuran. Kalau aku terbangun lagi dan terlempar lagi ke hari ini, aku harus segera menemuimu. Oke?"

Seketika aku memahaminya. Tanpa pikir panjang, kuraih pergelangan tangannya.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Aku merasa hampir tak harus percaya dengan perkataannya. Besok ia bilang? Namun, apa yang disaksikan mata sayuku—ketika ia menolong Sasha dan lainnya, juga memperingati soal gas Eren yang habis, membuatku memilih mengikuti skenario perempuan ini. Ia melangkah lebih cepat dariku, ke tempat Erwin. Satu lagi yang membuatku takjub, ia memang benar-benar mengarah ke ruang kerja pribadi Erwin. Begitu membuka pintu, ia menungguku masuk dan segera menguncinya.

"Rivaille?" Erwin menyapaku. Ada nada kaget dalam suaranya, mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya aku membawa perempuan ke sini—tidak, kalau benar ucapan perempuan ini bahwa aku yang menyuruhnya menemuiku, artinya ini bukan pertama kalinya ia ke sini.

"Hai, Erwin. Aku butuh _gear_ yang sama persis dengan Rivaille."

Erwin terdiam sesaat dan melirik padaku. Wanita _brunette_ berkacamata tebal yang lebih tinggi dariku ini tampak sangat antusias sampai-sampai ia tertawa di setiap ucapannya, layaknya orang sinting.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Karena pengapnya udara ruang bawah tanah, aku bahkan membaui aroma keringat yang membuatku menyipitkan mata pada perempuan di depanku ini. Berapa lama ia tidak mandi?

Perempuan itu menoleh padaku dan Erwin karena kami berdua tidak bereaksi. "Ah, aku belum bilang ya siapa aku tadi? Waktu kita jalan kemari, aku belum bilang?" Ia menoleh padaku dengan mata bulat lebarnya yang berkedip-kedip. Ia kemudian menepuk dahinya. "Astaga, aku lupa. Biasanya aku menceritakannya padamu dan kau akan cerita pada Erwin."

Aku tak tahu kenapa ia memanggil Erwin tanpa embel-embel Komandan, juga memanggil namaku tanpa embel-embel Kapten. "Mata Empat ini," Aku menggeram pelan. "Dia bilang aku yang menyuruhnya menemuiku, _besok_ , di medan pertempuran." Aku menoleh pada Erwin. "Kalau yang dia katakan benar, dia mengalami apa yang pernah kualami lima tahun lalu. Hidup, mati, kemudian terbangun dengan mengulang hari."

"Benarkah itu juga bisa terjadi pada orang lain?" Wajah Erwin menatap perempuan itu baik-baik. "Kalau itu benar—"

" _Kalau itu benar, kita bisa memenangkan pertarungan melawan Titan berdasarkan memorinya sebelum mati atau mengulang hari._ " Perempuan berambut acak-acakan itu memotong kalimat Erwin dengan kalimat yang cepat sekali. "Kau berniat mengucapkan itu." Ia lalu mengedipkan matanya.

Erwin menoleh padaku, mengiyakannya.

"Kau mengatakan itu berulang kali, Erwin."

"Bagaimana caramu mengulang hari? Kau membunuh salah satu Titan khusus?" tanyaku mulai serius.

"Tidak sengaja lebih tepatnya. Aku akan bercerita dengan cepat," jelasnya sembari terkikik, "jadi tolong jangan disela karena mendongengi kalian setiap hari bukan hal yang menyenangkan."

Aku dan Erwin tak membantah.

"Awalnya aku hanya prajurit biasa dalam _corps_ Penelitian bersama Mike, hanya bawahan yang mungkin dia sendiri tidak ingat punya anak buah sepertiku. Keadaan perang menjadi sangat genting sehingga semua prajurit maju, bahkan yang tidak terlalu terlatih sepertiku. Di tengah perang, aku tak sengaja membunuh, tidak tidak, lebih tepatnya melukai, entah dia mati atau tidak sebelum berubah menjadi kristal. Aku ikut tertusuk dan terperangkap di dalam kristal dan _voilaa_ , aku bangun dan semuanya seperti kaset rusak." Perempuan itu menarik napas panjang sekali. "Oh, namaku Hanji Zoe. Kalau kalian ingin tahu."

Erwin akhirnya mengangguk paham.

"Jadi, sampai mana tadi?" sambung Hange. "Ah, _gear_ -ku! Jangan lupa!" Ia mengedipkan matanya pada Erwin. "Rivaille, kita akan maju bersama besok. Aku akan memberitahumu apa yang sudah kulewati selama ini. _Fyuuh_!" Ia lalu tertawa lagi.

Perempuan ini jadi gila.

Tapi perjalanan mati dan hidup untuk mengulang hari, sehingga ia mungkin bisa gila, bisa saja terjadi dan aku memakluminya.

"Jadi!" Hange membuka tirai sebuah meja, menampakkan peta Negara hingga gambaran tanah luas di luar Dinding Maria dan stategi serta titik-titik yang kemungkinan didiami oleh para Titan. "Rivaille!"

"Diamlah, Kacamata. Aku masih mencoba mencerna."

Ia tersenyum tipis, tak lagi tertawa. "Kautahu? Kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

Aku mengembuskan napas berat. Apa peperangan besok akan menjadi bencana?

Hange menunjuki beberapa titik. "Ingat ini. Di titik ini, akan ada Titan-Titan, kau harus mengirim formasi pasukan ke arah sini, dan sini, juga di—"

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

" _Gawat! Ada Titan yang tidak bisa diprediksi!"_

 _Bom asap ditembakkan ke udara. Sisi sayap kanan formasi sepertinya dalam masalah. Aku mencoba memutar otak. Ketika melihat ke langit di sisi kiri, belum ada tanda-tanda tembakan asap. Kalau begitu, formasi harus bergeser ke kiri._

 _Dari padang rumput yang jauh di sebelah kanan, banyak kuda-kuda bergerak tanpa penunggang, berlari tak tentu arah. Sesuatu sedang terjadi. Sesuatu yang buruk._

" _Kapten!"_

 _Sial, tahu-tahu kawanan Titan berlarian dari sisi kanan, membuat prajurit di formasi tengah mulai gusar. "Petra!" perintahku. Dalam sekali panggilan, tim didikanku, Petra dan yang lainnya buru-buru ikut ke direksi kanan. "Kalian tetap ke arah depan. Persiapkan gear!" teriakku kencang._

 _Aku dan timku bergerak menghadang Titan yang lewat. Buru-buru aku berdiri di punggung kudaku, besiap melakukan penyerangan._

" _Gawat, Kapten! Aku tidak bisa memprediksi arah larinya!"_

" _Pancing ke arah pepohonan dan bangunan runtuh di sana!" tunjukku. Aku dan keempat timku segera berpencar, menarik perhatian sebisa mungkin. "Awas, Petr—"_

 _Aku terpaku ketika seseorang menyelamatkan Petra._

" _Rivaille, lihat bawah!"_

 _Perintahnya membuatku merespons dengan instan. Dari balik bebatuan, Titan berukuran kecil dengan gigi-gigi raksasa bersiap menerkamku._

" _Kanan!"_

 _Aku menoleh dan mendapati Titan gemuk setinggi lima belas meter berlari zigzag ke arahku. Sial!_

" _Mereka datang berdua!"_

" _Gunther!" teriakku otomatis pada timku yang lain. "Eld, sial!" Aku buru-buru menghampiri timku yang sedang dalam bahaya, menghadapi Titan yang sepertinya hampir setinggi tiga puluh meter. Aku mengayunkan pedangku dengan cepat, menebas yang paling dekat._

" _Rivaille, tetap pada posisimu!" Perempuan asing yang entah muncul dari mana itu meneriakiku lagi. "Lihat kanan! Akan ada yang datang!" teriaknya serta merta. "Akan ada yang datang setinggi lima belas meter!"_

 _Aku mendecak._

 _Tahu aku tak menurutinya, ia mengambil posisiku dan tertawa kencang. "Keras Kepala!"_

"Taicho _!" teriak Eld, seketika ditangkap Titan._

" _Jangan membantunya!"_

 _Aku membeku. Kulihat Petra yang buru-buru ke sana, ingin menyelamatkan Eld._

" _Ingat misi utamamu!"_

" _Sial, aku tah—" Baru aku berpikir, seekor Titan menarik tali sling-ku, membuatku terlempar menabrak pohon._

 _Perempuan itu mengumpat dan mendatangiku segera. Ia menendang pelan lututku yang patah. "Sial sekali!" umpatnya keras._

" _Mata Empat!"_

" _Harus berapa kali kubilang?!" dengusnya keras. "Mengulang lagi? Tidaaaak lagiiii!" teriaknya frustrasi. Kefrustrasiannya di tengah medan perang membuatku tercenung. Ia lalu menatapku tajam dengan wajah meratap. "Baiklah, kita ketemu besok lagi!"_

 _Aku terbelalak, mulai paham maksudnya. Dia—dia bisa mengul—_

 _Belum selesai kekagetanku, ia sudah menusuk jantungnya sendiri dengan pedang._

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Rivaille!"

"Ya, ya," Aku tersentak ketika memandangi map di depanku. "Aku ingat, Kacamata Busuk. Dari kanan akan muncul banyak sekali Titan yang tidak bisa dikendalikan. Dan kemudian aku harus memancing mereka bersama timk—"

Hange menggetok kepalaku kuat dengan kepalan tangannya. "Tidak lagi! Tidak lagi seperti itu!" Ia menatapku dengan mulut bergerak-gerak, mengerucut dan menggembung, membentuk ekspresi aneh. "Jangan ikut pengalihan. Kita harus tetap maju."

"Tap—"

"Percaya. Padaku." Hange menggeram tapi memasang senyum anehnya.

Aku mendengus. "Aku mati berkali-kali kalau tidak menurut semua perintahmu, begitu?"

Hange mengerling. Ia kembali mengambil kertas untuk dicoret-coret. "Aku melewati beberapa kali pertempuran bersama timmu dan berujung konyol."

"Konyol seperti apa?" tanya Erwin mendadak. "Rivaille mati?"

"Aku yang mati, karena kebodohannya."

Kata ' _bodoh_ ' membuat mataku melirik Hange dengan tajam seperti hunusan pedang.

Erwin justru terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kenapa malah kau yang mati?"

"Misi ini, aku membutuhkan dia. Kalau dia terluka sedikit saja, aku harus mati. Lebih baik mengulang hari daripada melanjutkan misi dengan Rivaille bertangan buntung, sekarat, dan sebagainya. Paham?"

Membunuh diri sendiri itu terdengar ekstrim. Aku bahkan tak pernah melakukannya ketika dulu aku memiliki kemampuan yang sama.

Melihat ekspresi tak yakinku, Hange tertawa kencang—hal gila yang sepertinya aku mulai terbiasa. Ia menepuk kedua bahuku. "Baiklah, baiklah, awal-awalnya, dulu aku sering sekali juga dalam kondisi payah. Pertama kali aku punya kekuatan ini, mengangkat pedang pun aku tak kuat. Memasuki lapangan latihanmu seperti yang tadi kulakukan pun pernah membuatku mati. Hidup lagi. Mati lagi. Hidup lagi. Pernah malah, kau yang membunuhku karena kakiku dimakan Titan. Jadi, aku belajar darimu. Bunuh diri sendiri."

Mataku menyipit seketika.

Kulirik tubuh Hange. Di balik seragam prajurit yang ia kenakan, aku bahkan bisa memperkirakan bahwa ototnya telah terbentuk dengan baik. Memegang pedang sekarang bukan kesulitan baginya. Mati, hidup, mengulang, mati lagi, mengulang lagi, hingga ia ada di posisi sekarang. Berapa banyak ia sudah mengulang hari?

 _Berapa banyak?_

"Hei," panggilku. Aku gatal ingin menanyakannya.

Hange tersenyum lebar. Ia lalu menepuk kepalaku, membuatku mendesis keras. "Kau ingin aku mendongeng apa lagi, Kerdil?"

Erwin terkekeh lagi dan aku memilih bungkam. Menanti strategi yang ia susun, berdasarkan yang sudah pernah Hange alami. Erwin lalu menepuk punggungku. "Pertempuran besok akan menjadi hari yang panjang untukmu."

Aku tahu, meski tak mungkin sepanjang apa yang Hange sudah lalui.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Hei, masih memikirkan di mana Annie?"

Armin tersedak. Ia buru-buru menggeleng dan tertawa pelan dengan sangat kikuk. Kebetulan, aku dan Hange mengunjungi _camp_ para prajurit setelah latihan. Semuanya sedang memastikan diri bahwa pertempuran besok akan dilalui habis-habisan. Aku dan Hange mendengar obrolan Armin dan kawan-kawannya di meja makan saat kami melewatinya. Semuanya yang di meja makan langsung menatap Armin dengan tatapan selidik. Jean malah keasikan menyenggol-nyenggol bahu Armin yang sudah menunduk menghindari ejekan teman-temnnya. Hanya Sasha yang tak mengacuhkannya, sibuk dengan kentang hangat di piring makannya.

Annie Leonhart adalah satu dari sepuluh prajurit terbaik selama masa pelatihan. Ia memiliki kemampuan pertarungan tangan kosong yang lebih baik ketimbang yang lain—mungkin kecuali Mikasa Ackerman. Dua gadis itu punya kekuatan monster yang bahkan bisa membuat prajurit pelatihan laki-laki keder. Setelah pemilihan _squadron_ , gadis pirang bermata sayu yang misterius itu memilih untuk bergabung dengan pemerintahan, memilih jalan yang berbeda dengan rekan-rekannya yang lain. Bukan sesuatu yang harus disayangkan bagiku.

Kalau sampai Armin mencari Annie, berarti memang Armin pergi ke pemerintahan.

"Aku pergi menemuinya untuk tanya sesuat—"

"Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" sindir Jean lagi, dengan ekspresi konyolnya.

"Bukan!" Armin tertunduk makin dalam. "Kalian salah paham!"

Marco Bodt menepuk bahu Jean, "Jangan menggodanya. Kasihan wajahnya sampai matang begitu."

Mereka adalah prajurit-prajurit baik. Kemampuan mereka terbilang lumayan. Kalau kuperhatikan saksama pun, sepertinya ada beberapa di antara mereka yang kemampuannya di atas anak didikku. Aku harap, kemampuan mereka akan berguna dalam pertempuran besok. Bercanda saat makan malam begini memang bukan sesuatu yang kusenangi. Mereka berisik. Tapi kurasa kalau ini bisa merilekskan pikiran mereka sebelum besok, aku rasa aku tak akan berkomentar.

"Rivaille?"

Aku menoleh pada Hange. Ia menyodoriku _tray_ makanan dan mengajakku menepi di salah satu meja kayu di ujung. Aku mengekorinya.

"Kau tertarik bergabung dengan mereka?"

Aku mendecak. "Berisik."

Hange tertawa. "Sebaiknya nanti setelah makan, panggil Armin ke ruanganmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Untuk membahas soal Annie."

Aku mengernyit. "Kenapa dengan Annie?"

"Dia yang membuatku seperti ini," jawab Hange sembari menggigit rotinya. "Tentu saja sekarang dia menghilang. Sama sepertiku yang memperbaiki strategi setiap mengulang hari, Annie juga pasti melakukan hal yang sama."

"Ap—"

"Dia lah yang kubunuh di hari pertama."

"Hanji, kau mau bilang bahwa Annie adalah Titan?"

Hange tersenyum padaku.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

" _Sial! Kenapa Titan wanita itu muncul?!" Petra mengumpat. Ia dan anak didikku yang lain segera mendekat ke arahku. Kami semua tengah masuk ke dalam hutan belantara setelah berhasil lolos dari tanah lapang padang rumput. Yang membuatku tercengang adalah, meski di bagian luar para prajurit mencoba mengalihkan perhatian para Titan biasa, tapi Titan wanita itu sama sekali tak terdistraksi dan langsung masuk ke hutan untuk mengejar Eren._

 _Gawat!_

"Taicho _, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Gerakan Titan wanita itu sangat cepat!" teriak Eld di belakangku._

" _Kita ganti formasinya. Kalian berempat," Kulirik empat anggota timku. "Aku percaya pada kalian."_

" _Ap—apa?" sahut Eren begitu ia melihat Petra dan yang lain memperlambat pergerakannya._

" _Eren, kau harus tetap di depan!" perintahku. "Aku dan Hange di formasi tengah. Mikasa, jaga Eren!"_

 _Mikasa mengangguk paham dan memperkuat tekanan dorongan gasnya sehingga dengan mudah ia melaju ke depan. "Ayo, Eren!"_

 _Setelah hanya tersisa aku dan Hange, aku melirik Hange yang dari tadi hanya diam. Kulihat mulut cerewetnya banyak terkunci rapat. Kemunculan Titan wanita ini seolah di luar perkiraannya. Wajahku mengerut, tatapan mataku berubah tajam. "Hanji!"_

 _Ia tak bereaksi._

" _HANJI!"_

" _Berisik!" Hange mengacak rambutnya kuat-kuat, membuat ikatan rambutnya semakin berantakan. "Aku tidak pernah bisa membaca gerakan Annie."_

 _Annie?_

 _Suara debuman dan teriakan Petra yang terpotong di belakang sana memberi tanda berita buruk. Aku tak berniat menoleh ke belakang, namun potongan batang pohon yang besar terbang ke sisi kiriku, menghancurkan pohon lain yang dahannya akan menjadi pijakanku. Sialnya, aku terjatuh._

" _Rivaille!"_

" _Tetap ke depan!" perintahku._

 _Dari kejauhan, pohon yang lebih besar terbang ke arahku. Aku menggeram melihatnya namun sekejap, Hange melompat ke depanku, bukan menjadi tameng, tapi lebih tepat kalau dibilang mau ikut mati._

 _Hange menatapku baik-baik dan tanpa sadar aku mendesah._

" _Sampai jumpa besok."_

" _Pastikan kau memberitahuku soal Titan-Annie setiap kau mengulang hari!"_

 _Dan batang kayu menghancurkan kami seketika. Gelap._

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Malam menjadi penantian yang panjang. Hange memintaku tidur sementara ia sendiri meminta Erwin menurunkan perintah agar menyiapkan gear tambahan yang akan diangkut dengan kereta kuda. Banyak hal yang tak pernah terpikir disiapkan begitu mendetail oleh Hange. Kadang di sela tawanya, aku merasa sinar matanya meredup, seolah lelah, tapi aku tahu jiwanya yang lelah. Psikisnya pasti sudah terperas habis. Dibilang aku tak bisa membayangkannya, mungkin tidak juga. Karena aku pernah merasakannya juga. Hanya saja, sepertinya perang kali ini akan jadi lebih besar ketimbang penjebolan dinding Maria yang terjadi lima tahun lalu itu.

Sebenarnya, yang membuatku sangat terganggu, berapa lama hari yang sudah diulang Hange?

Aku masih ingat betul kasusku. Hari itu aku tak sengaja membunuh Titan aneh, aku merasa membunuhnya secara acak karena saat itu aku prajurit baru. Namun bukannya mati dan tak melihat hari lagi, aku mengulang hari setelah penjebolan dinding. Berbekal kemampuanku memperbaiki strategi, akhirnya penyerangan Titan berhenti dan Titan enam puluh meter tak muncul lagi.

Aku hanya menceritakannya pada Erwin.

Suatu hari, karena terluka, aku mendapat transfusi darah dan saat aku membuka mata, aku tahu betul bahwa kekuatan itu sudah menghilang. Aku bisa merasakannya pergi dari diriku. Kukira itu adalah keanehan yang tak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Aku tetap dikenal orang-orang sebagai Kapten Levi yang kuat.

Sampai tadi pagi aku bertemu perempuan ini. Hange Zoe.

Perempuan.

Aku tak berani membayangkan bagaimana stresnya ia. Bangun dan mencoba mencerna kegilaan apa yang terjadi. Ketika aku berubah menjadi orang yang semakin irit bicara, sepertinya Hange berubah menjadi orang yang banyak tertawa.

"Hanji?" panggilku di lorong. Cahaya obor yang menerangi sepanjang lorong bergerak-gerak sesuai tarian lidah apinya. Kulihat Hange baru keluar dari salah satu ruangan. Sepertinya tempat penyimpanan senjata.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Aku ingin menjawab bahwa memikirkannya membuatku susah istirahat. Rasa penasaran membunuhku.

"Perlu kuninabobo?" Hange tertawa dan memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya padaku. Ia memutar bahuku, mengarahkanku lagi ke arah kamar. Dengan mudah, ia menggiringku kembali ke kamar. Sialnya, aku tak menolak. Tak lama, kami sampai di kamarku. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang, menyilangkan kakinya dan melepas ikatan rambutnya. Kacamata tebal itu ia tenggerkan di atas kepalanya dan ia menghadap padaku. "Semoga besok kita baik-baik saja."

"Hei, Mata Empat?"

"Mataku dua."

"Kacamata Busuk."

Ia malah tertawa.

"Kau pernah merasa stres karena mengulang hari?"

"Kalau kujawab tidak, memangnya kau percaya?" Hange memasang cengiran yang menampilkan deret giginya.

Aku diam sejenak dan bersedekap. "Hei, di hari-hari yang kauulang, apa aku pernah cerita bagaimana kekuatanku hilang?"

Hange mengerucutkan bibirnya sebentar dan tertawa menggelegar. "Tentu saja."

"Jadi kautahu caranya, kan?"

Perempuan di depanku terdiam selama beberapa jenak. Aku menunggu penjelasannya. Mengulang hari bahkan akan serasa lebih buruk dari sekadar mati. Mengulang dan melihat peperangan yang sama berulang-ulang, jangan dikira itu sangat menguntungkan. Kewarasan pikiran benar-benar menjadi taruhan utama. Bahkan mungkin, berbicara di atas tempat tidurku seperti ini mungkin sudah ia lakoni tak hanya kali ini. Hange tiba-tiba bergerak, ia mengangkat selimutku dan bergerak cepat, menyarungkan selimut besar itu ke arahku. Dengan gerakan refleks, aku mengangkat lututku. Punggungku membentur kasur dan di atas tubuhku, Hange tertawa-tawa. Aku menghalanginya untuk membungkus tubuhku bak kepompong dan lututku menahan perutnya.

"Mata Empat, minggir!" Aku menggeram keras.

Ia malah tergelak kencang. "Serius, kau perlu rileks sedikit, Rivaille."

Aku mendesis dan menahan kedua tangannya.

"Jawabanku, ini semua salahmu."

"Jangan bercanda."

"Ekspresi seriusmu lah yang selalu membuatku berpikir bahwa menghentikan kekuatan ini adalah ide buruk."

"Apa?"

Ekspresi Hange berubah tersenyum simpul. "Karena setiap pagi aku datang ke tempatmu latihan, melihat betapa seriusnya kau berlatih dengan para prajurit demi umat manusia. Kaukira enak menghancurkan harapan kalian? Harapanmu?"

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Hari pertempuran tiba dan sama seperti semua ucapan Hange, titik kemunculan Titan dan semua hal yang ia bilang menjadi prediksi tak terbantahkan. Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk tak memercayai Hange lagi.

Titan wanita itu, yang Hange bilang adalah Annie, muncul setelah kami berhasil meninggalkan padang rumput. Di depan kami, hamparan hutan gelap menunggu. Di sana, kami akan menjebak Annie.

Armin juga sudah tahu. Memang tak banyak yang tahu soal strategi ini. Eren pun hanya bisa menurut saat kami menukar posisinya dengan Jean dan semua prajurit dibuat memakai tudung supaya itu membingungkan Annie. Posisi Eren sekarang tak pernah sama dengan apa yang sudah dilalui Hange selama ini.

"Ini pertama kalinya. Kautahu, setelah ini aku tidak akan bisa membaca situasi."

Aku melirik Hange yang bersikap tenang.

"Tapi kalaupun ini gagal, tenang saja, tinggal bunuh aku."

Aku berjengit mendengarnya. "Tidak lagi."

"Apa?"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi lagi." Aku menggeram ketika mengucapkannya. "Tidak lagi, Hanji."

"Bodoh."

Tapi pertempuran itu tetap menjadi arena darah ketika tanpa kami duga, muncul dua Titan lain. Titan kolosal dan Titan dengan tubuh berbalut seperti metal. Ini bahaya! Aku meminta semua tetap pada posisinya dan mencoba melawan. Titan armor itu nyatanya bisa berlari lebih cepat dan dengan membabi buta ia menghempaskan semua prajurit di atas kudanya. Tujuannya satu, mereka mencari Eren. Ini benar-benar berita buruk. Hange memberikan ide untuk menyerang Titan kolosal yang kurang cepat dalam berlari di dalam hutan.

Sesungguhnya, kami berhasil menaklukkannya.

"Eren!" Mikasa sampai pada puncak emosinya ketika ia melihat Eren berhasil diculik oleh Annie sementara Titan armor itu menghalau semua prajurit yang berusaha mengejar Annie.

Hutan yang harusnya hijau itu berubah merah karena darah banyak prajurit,

"Hanji! Jangan macam-macam!" Hange mengangkat pedangnya.

Mengakui atau tidak, membayangkan dia bunuh diri sekarang karena 'kekalahan' kami ini membuatku gusar. Orang yang baru kukenal sehari semalam bahkan bisa menempatkan pikiranku dalam posisi bimbang setengah mati. Senyum bodohnya bahkan tak sedikit pun menenangkanku.

"Hanji!"

Hange menjulurkan lidahnya, membuatku memicing. "Tenang saja, Rivaille. Aku selalu berusaha untuk mengumpulkan informasi baru untuk kuingat sebelum aku mati. Agar pengulangan hari yang kualami tidak sia-sia."

Gigiku menggemerutuk mendengarnya.

"Armin!" teriaknya.

Di bawah, terbang lebih rendah daripada aku dan Hange, Armin mendongak dengan wajah pucat pasinya.

"Kauingat tugasku darimu? Siapa, siapa yang menghilang dari pasukan seperti Annie?"

Bahu Armin bergetar hebat.

"Armin Arlert!"

"Braun!" Armin menelan ludah. "Reiner Braun. Juga … Bertolt Hoover."

Kulihat Hange memberi Armin jempol. "Bagus, Armin. Aku tahu aku bisa mempercayaimu, Erwin-junior!"

Hange mengedipkan satu matanya padaku, tepat sebuah ledakan hebat terdengar dari depan bersama rentetan tembakan. Tim yang disiapkan Erwin untuk memerangkap Annie benar-benar melakukan tugasnya. Sisa tim operasi khusus maju ke pusat hutan dan mendapati tali-tali kuat ditembakkan menembus kulit otot Titan-Annie. Ia jatuh terduduk dan kulihat Eren pingsan di dekat Mikasa yang membawanya ke salah satu dahan pohon tertinggi.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA!" Mikasa berteriak kencang namun Erwin memberi tanda pada Ackerman perempuan itu agar menahan diri.

Hange tiba-tiba melompat ke arah bahu Annie. "Aku. Benci. Sekali. Padamu."

Sayup-sayup, aku bisa mendengar ucapan Hange.

"Tapi aku juga berterima kasih. Jadi, siapa yang tidak belajar dari pengulangan hari kali ini?"

Tiba-tiba, Annie berteriak kencang sekali, menggelegar hingga beberapa batang pohon di sekitarnya roboh. Beberapa tali yang mengikatnya putus dan angin bergemuruh kencang. Suara lolongannya begitu kencang, seperti hewan buruan yang tahu bahwa ia masuk perangkap. Suara itu membuat para prajurit bersorak girang namun kulihat Hange justru masih terpaku. Wajahnya membeku dan ia tahu ada yang tidak beres.

"Hanji! Pergi dari sana!" teriakku.

Bebarengan dengan itu, derap langkah kaki Titan lain—tidak! Bukan hanya satu Titan, tapi tiba-tiba puluhan Titan menerobos masuk ke hutan seolah itu panggilan dari Annie. Sontak, aku menghampiri Hange, berusaha membawanya pergi. "Sial, kalau begini, banyak yang sia-sia—"

"Hanji!"

Dalam sekejap, kami berdua terhempas karena sabetan tangan Titan tak dikenal dan kami jatuh menabrak pohon dengan punggungku yang menabrak duluan. Kami merosok jatuh dan aku terbatuk. Darah segar keluar dari mulutku. "Rivaille!"

Isi perutku bergejolak dan kepalaku mendadak pening.

"Sial!"

Sayup-sayup mataku melihat bagaimana Titan-Titan asing itu malah memangsa Annie. Kutatap Hange yang mengumpat berulang kali dan tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Darahku. Hange lalu mulai gemetaran.

Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat langsung ketakutan di balik matanya.

Hange menarik keluar pedangnya.

"Ja—jangan!" perintahku.

Hange menatapku dengan ekspresi mengeras.

"Sudah sejauh i-ini—"

"Diamlah, Pendek."

Aku bungkam seketika, ketika melihat atas sesuatu yang membuat mata perempuan di hadapanku berbayang. Ekspresi konyolnya yang berubah menjadi sendu mendadak terasa membuat dadaku ngilu. Kulihat ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Ia lalu menarik napas.

"Sudah kubilang, kan. Yang penting aku mendapat informasi baru. Saat aku bangun nanti, kita susun lagi rencana yang lebih baik."

"Jangan m-mengulang hari. Itu melelahkan," Aku terbatuk lagi, menyemburkan darah di bagian dada seragam Hange.

"Informasi yang kudapat kali ini sudah cukup berharga. Demi kemenangan umat manusia, kan?"

Dengan sisa kekuatanku, kuremas bahu Hange. "Jangan gila. Kenapa … kenapa harus memastikan bahwa aku hidup? K-kalau aku terluka atau mati, lanjutkan saja!"

Hange terdiam.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku hampir gila."

Napasku mulai memendek-mendek.

"Kau yang membuatku tetap waras di dalam kegilaan permainan waktu yang kualami, Rivaille Ackerman." Hange mengangkat kedua tangannya yang memegangi gagang pedang, siap menghujam jantungnya sendiri. "Jangan kaukira, enak sekali melihatmu mati! Bunuh diri yang kulakukan, semata-mata karena aku lelah, melihatmu … mati duluan ketimbang aku."

Aku tersentak. Apa yang ia katakan mendadak mengunci semua ucapanku. Jika sedalam itu kepeduliannya padaku, artinya mungkin sudah ratusan kali ia bersamaku, mengulang hari dan mengenalku. Dalam sekejap, aku mengabaikan semua Titan dan tetek bengeknya. Aroma anyir yang dibawa angin, dan raungan menyakitkan, mendadak menuli di pendengaranku.

"Sampai jumpa … nanti."

Hange menghunus pedangnya tepat di depanku. Matanya masih terbuka sepersekian detik setelah melakukannya. Aku mengulurkan tanganku, menangkup tubuhnya ke dalam pelukanku dan mengecup sisi kepalanya yang berantakan karena rambut acak-acakannya. Kurasakan deburan napasnya perlahan sirna dari kulit leherku—sama dengan napasku sendiri.

"Sampai … jumpa nanti."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **THE END**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N**

 _OwO_

 _Damn kenapa daku milih tema Edge of Tomorrow sih! Susahnya setengah mati! Akhirnya kuputuskan motong ceritanya gitu aja. Biar nggak bener-bener tuntas, bwahahahahaa! Sci-fi romance hurt comfort lah ini ya, dengan mengurangi kadar romancenya biar nggak overdosis-overdosis amat. Semoga temen-temen pembaca bisa paham ceritanya. Kalau nggak paham, nonton filmnya aja. Kereeeeen sangat! Emily Blunt itu badass total. Keren banget nget nget. Jatuh cinta banget sama doi._

 _Jadi yang italic itu flashback tapi yang dialami di hari-hari yang sama dalam ingatan Hanji. Tetap pakai PoV-nya Levi karena ya meski itu dialami Hanji, itu memang terjadi dan memang ada Levi. Jadi sebenarnya semua orang kayak seolah memang mengalami hal yang sama tapi cuman Hanji yang ingat karena keadaan kembali ke semula dan Hanji lah yang menyebabkan hari terulang. Di versi novelnya, pengulangan terjadi sebanyak 160-an kali. Bayangin, sinting pasti yang jadi Hanji ini._

 _Film Edge of Tomorrow diadaptasi dari novel Jepang berjudul All You Need Is Kill karangan Hiroshi Sakurazaka. Beruntungnya, ending filmnya beda sama novelnya. Soalnya novelnya ngeangst_ _Versi filmnya dan novel diambil dari pandangan tokoh si pengulang hari (William Cage atau Keiji Kiriya), tapi kalau FF ini kuambil dari sudut pandang Hanji, bakalan panjang karena harus ngulang-ulang scene mwahahahaa!_

 _Terima kasih yang udah bacaaa! :D_

 **REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


End file.
